I got some explaining to do
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: This story is in F.B.I. Agent Seeley Booth, who is secretly Angel, the vampire with a soul. This is how his life as Seeley Booth and Angel colide. Enjoy. I don't own anything but this thought of this fanfic. This is a Bones, Angel,Buffy the vampire slayer, Warehouse 13 crossover. Angel's P.O.V.This is all in the current season.
1. This is bad

**I****Got****Some****Explaining****To****Do, by Lei328**

**Chapter****1:****This****is****bad****.**

Hey, if you know me in Washington, D.C. then you know me as F.B.I. Agent Seeley Booth. But if you know me from Sunnydale or Los Angeles, then you know me as Angel, the vampire with a soul. I'm going to tell the time when the lines between Angel and Seeley Booth got erased.

So it all started here, in South Dakota, my best friend Pete Lattimore works here, now I shouldn't tell you this but, him and his partner, Myka Berring, work at this government warehouse. There they find lost artifacts that in danger the world. But let's get back on track, it started in South Dakota.

"Tell me again, why we are meeting your new interns here at the crime scene? " I asked Bones, a.k.a Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner and mother of my child.

"Well, we're all here in South Dakota. Also, they're from California. "Bones stated as if it was the cure for cancer.

Well, she has a good point. So just let me tell you that nobody knows who I really am. I know what you're thinking, how do you get a woman pregnant and not tell her the truth. So screw me.

10 minutes later….

We finally got to the field. Bones hopped out of the car, "I'll go meet the new three interns, and I'll meet you there." She then closed the door and walked away.

I grabbed my notepad, gun, and badge quickly and hopped out of the car to see Bones talking to the interns (I'm just guessing). All three of the interns looked familiar. As I got closer I heard Bones say "And this is my partner, Agent Seeley Booth."

They turned around and I recognized them all.

"Connor, Willow, Dawnie?" I can't believe they're here. Connor was the one I kept in contact with, besides Gunn who lives with Connor as his godfather."What the hell are you doing here?" Then I pulled Connor into a hug. Then Willow to Dawn.

Dawn said shrugging" We got internships."

"Booth, do know Miss Rosenberg, Miss Summers, and Mr. Connor?"

I had to think quickly, Willow is the worse liar on earth, Dawn I'm not so sure, and Connor, he's to convincing."Connor is my nephew, my best friend's son. Dawn and Willow are just good friends from Sunnydale. I'll tell you later.

This is going to be a long case.

I'm just going to tell you that this is my first Fanfic on this website.


	2. Meet some people that shouldn't be hear

**I forgot to tell you that this is more than two crossovers. The T.V. shows are Bones, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I know Angel's a spinoff, but still it makes sense to write that), and Warehouse 13.**

**Chapter 2: Meet some people that shouldn't be here**

**I'm in some deep crap. This shouldn't be happening. Either way back to where we left off….**

"**Miss Summers is my intern, Miss Rosenberg is Angela's, Mr. Connor is Hodgins." Bones told me.**

**I looked at Connor."You want to work with bugs and slime?"**

**Connor said simply"It seemed interesting." Then whispered"Willow downloaded all kinds of bugs, slime, and that kind of stuff. "**

**Okay, he's set up for this.**

**I flashed my badge to the South Dakota Police, and then walked into the crime scene. Bones and Dawn bent down next to the body, while Connor and Willow went to meet Angie and Hodgins.**

"**Ummm, this one is Caucasian female,"5-4". Miss Summers, would you like to tell me age and time of death?" Bones said asked, you could practically here her testing her in her voice.**

"**She's in her late 20s early 30s. Died maybe 4 hours ago," Dawn said confidently.**

"**Very good, how about you do the other body," Bones said surprised. I guess she hasn't seen that since Zach.**

"**This one is Native American male, six feet exactly, same age and time of death. Both seemed to die of electrocution," Dawn said quite certain.**

"**Wow Dawnie, I didn't know you could do that," I said.**

**I then saw someone that shouldn't be here. Ohh god it's Pete. I walked off as I heard Bones shouting my name.**

"**Pete, Pete Lattimore, it's good to see you." I yelled from a distance. Pete turned around.**

"**Angel, what are you doing here? You should be in D.C," Pete said exasperated.**

**Then Myka came over and shouted "Temperance!"**

"**Myka!" Bones yelled and ran hugged Myka.**

"**Whoa, you know her?" Pete asked.**

"**Yeah, she was my best friend in college, hey Angel," Myka said.**

"**Who's Angel? Is this a shortening of self-esteem, or an upbringing of the esteem. A nickname." Bones questioned.**

"**Me, it was a nickname I had in Sunnydale throughout L.A," I quickly got out," I'll tell you more later. What are you doing here?"**

"**It was be an artifact that did this, we already got it." Myka explained.**

"**Wait you know Bones?"**

"**Yes, Myka told me. How do you know?"**

"**Pete had to tell me because I have to send some paperwork to him from time to time.**

"**Uncle Pete!" Connor shouted.**

**Pete looked over" Connor!?"**

"**Pete, you know Mr. Connor?"**

**I hope you like it. **


	3. Time to tell the truth

**Chapter 3: Time to tell the truth**

"Yeah, my best friend made me uncle." Pete said.

"Wow, you know a lot of people, don't you Mr. Connor?" Bones questioned.

"Yeah, my father was in the war. Just like these two. My father worked in multiple wars." Connor said.

"Either way, I want these two bodies at the South Dakota Recreational Lab to figure out names of the victims!" Bones shouted at the Police.

Well that went well.

"Myka and Pete, come with us to the institute." Bones whispered so that only we could only hear.

1 hour later

S.D Recreational lab

We were all waiting for the body; Cam got a call saying that the body was going to take a minimum of 6 hours. I know a long time.

"So Booth, how about you tell us how you know four people that so happened to be here. Tell the truth, now, we have time."

I looked at Connor to Dawnie to Willow to Pete. Damn, I hoped I didn't have to do this that soon.

"Alright, let's start off with that my real name isn't Seeley Booth, it's not Angel either, it's Liam O'Donnell.

"What, that's impossible!" The squints shouted.

"Wow, when could they talk like that?" Pete asked.

"Anyway, I was born in Galway, Ireland, 1774."

"Booth, that's impossible. Nobody can live that long," Angela said.

"Unless he's a vampire. But that's crazy." Hodgins repressed a laugh.

"Well that's something we don't have to explain" Connor breathed.

"Wait, you're serious," Hodgins said, "I was just kidding."

"Well, it's serious, alright, can we continue?" What, I want to get this over with.

They all nodded. Thank god!

"Well, after I was turned into a vampire, I killed everybody in there. Traveled to a lot of countries, then I went to Romania. I killed a teenage gypsy, the other gypsies were so pissed off that they came up with the worst punishment ever, they gave me my soul back."

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Time to tell the truth P2

**Time to Tell the Truth P. 2**

**Chapter 4**

"Your soul, are you serious?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, its true, our life, it's scary as hell. And Angel's been to a hell dimension, we'll get to that later," Willow answered.

"Either way, decades later, I traveled to Sunnydale, Hellmouth."

"You mean that city that literally collapsed? Angela asked, "I wanted to go there before that happened."

"Yes. I met a girl, her name was Buffy Summers, and she was the Vampire Slayer. Not only the best, but, the first rebellious one." I continued.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cam questioned.

"It means she had friends and a family. My best friend Xander and I were the first of the few that knew who she was, we were actually the first after Angel and Giles, her watcher a.k.a. her sworn protector. Buffy is my older sister also," Dawn said. "Well, Angel did what Giles calls very poetic; he fell in love with a slayer."

"That is very poetic," Angela muttered.

"On Buffy's 17th birthday she and Angel shared a moment of true bliss." Willow continued for Dawn,"Then Angel went soulless and then tried to kill us to get back at Buffy for making her feel human. Months later, I was able to return his soul. Then Buffy stabbed him and sent him to hell. Well, Alcatha's hell dimension to be exact. There are more than one hell."

"Then after a couple of months, Angel returned for two years and then left for L.A. in order to protect Buffy," Pete took over, "That's actually where we met, he then met a guy named Doyle and a girl named Cordelia, who actually lived in Sunnydale and knew the secrets of it all, and they became Angel Investigations. Then Doyle sadly died, but a man named Wesley took his place who also knew about Sunnydale. Then they met a man named Charles Gunn, everybody calls him Gunn though, he joins the fight, then Cordelia gets sent to another dimension –Plea- so, they went to get her back, just to have someone else to join up, Winifred Burkle- everyone calls her Fred-who was the first person to be sent to Plea."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Bones said.

"Then I was born," Connor announced,"I then was kidnapped by Wesley, please don't ask why, and then was kidnapped by a man named Holtz and grew up in a Quro-to – another hell dimension – then came back at the age eighteen. Thing happened and then in order to protect me, dad wiped mine and everyone else's except his of me. Then I got my memory back, months later he comes by the coffee shop telling me that he was about to go on a suicide mission. The only people who survived was Gunn –my now godfather- and dad."

"A week after the end of the war, the Powers That Be came to me, and told me that it's time to start a new life, they made me more human, as in I can go in sunlight and that crap, but someone could stab me with a stake or cut my head off, I'll still turn to dust, I also still have my vampire instincts. So, they gave me a new life, Seeley Booth, and I kept my old life to. I'm Head of the D.C Watchers department and Pete's Co- Head.

I know a mouthful right. At least it's over, well now it's time for questions.

"Is this true, or is this some prank you're pulling Booth?" Bones asked

"Yes!" Pete, Myka, Willow, Dawn, Connor, and I echoed.

"Okay, this is new, but awesome!" Hodgins shouted. While everybody else rolled their eyes.

Thanks for reading!


	5. AN 1 Important

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for not posting for awhile. I got stupid writers block. I promise to post later on. Right now I just can't. I promise to at least get back to you in maybe a week or two. I'm really sorry. Don't kill me. Please. *starts crying***


	6. goodbye South Dakota

**Goodbye South Dakota**

Chapter 5: Goodbye South Dakota

After telling the family that the bodies were to be sent home in a week after an autopsy, talking to Gunn confirming he and Connor were coming to D.C., and catching the killer, we were saying our goodbyes to Pete and Myka.

"Be good to her or I'll kill you. It would either be metaphorically or physically." Myka threaten me.

"Ohh I'll take care of Bones just fine. Take care of Pete for me. He's already an idiot." I replied.

She nodded and went to say good bye to Bones. Pete came over to say good bye for the third time.

Finally, after all the goodbyes, we boarded the plane.

"So… What's going to happen now?" Bones asked me.

"What, Dr. Temperance Brennan doesn't know what to do? I'm shocked." I teased.

Bones gave me a look.

I sighed,"I don't know… A new beginning maybe."

Bones nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed silently. No one took notice.

We finally broke apart and rode the plane in peaceful silence.

**Sorry for such short and crappy ending but couldn't feel it. But I'm going to start a new one entirely. It's going to be a Young Justice and Teen Titans one. It will involve a lot of Batman too. I'll explain it more in that fanfic. Good bye.**


End file.
